One moment changed everything
by romanticangel92
Summary: What if that dalek had never shot the Doctor? everything would have been different from that moment on. Ten/Rose,Jack/Donna.
1. Reunited

**A/N : Journey's end depressed me really badly so I needed to write my own version to get closure. Please review if you liked it, I know it's short but it's only the first chapter, it'll get better I promise! xox.**

* * *

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the tardis and onto a dark, cold, street in London. It was like a ghost town, not a single person in sight, car doors were wide open and parked randomly in the middle of the street. The Doctor turned to face Donna, frowning."Think Donna, on that parallel world, what did Rose say to you?".

"Just that the stars were going out" Donna shrugged.

"Anything else?" he asked, looking at her but she was looking right past him. A smile slowly crept onto Donna's face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?". The Doctor looked at Donna confused for a second and then he realised what she meant. Both of his hearts started to race as he slowly turned around and saw a familiar blonde in the distance with an oversize gun strapped over her shoulders. Rose forgot to breathe for a second as for the first time in two years, she laid eyes on the man who'd changed her life. Donna didn't think the Doctor's eyes could get any wider but they did. Even when they got to the point were they looked like they were going to pop out of his head, Donna didn't laugh. She was too wrapped up in the very cute moment. And before she knew it, the couple started running as fast as they could towards each other. The Doctor didn't need to stop for breath, since he was a timelord and all that but even Rose, being human, didn't stop at all, she didn't want to in case he faded away again. They ran as fast as they could until a familiar, unwelcomed voice, interrupted them.

"EXTERIMANTE!" the dalek yelled but before it could get either one of them, captain Jack appeared out of nowhere and shot it dead.

"Rose?!" Jack asked confused and followed on behind the Doctor but stopped as he saw Rose pratically leap into the timelords arms.

"Doctor I thought I'd never see you again" she cried. He held onto her tighter than he'd ever done in the past in fear this was only a dream.

"Rose, it's you".

"Yeah it's me" she pulled away and smiled at him.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"I've missed you too. I love you".

"I-"

"Rose Tyler!" Jack interrupted them and pulled Rose in for a hug."It's great to see you".

"Jack, I can't believe your here" she grinned. The Doctor tried his hardest to ignore the stab of jealousy that had suddenly hit him.

"Awww, how did you get here? I thought you were trapped in a parallel world?".

"At our torchwood, we built a dimension cannon. They sent me to find the Doctor and warn him about the stars going out except things went a little wrong and I had to set time right after a time beetle had locked itself onto Donna's back" she explained and smiled at Donna who'd just caught up with them.

"Thanks for that by the way" Donna grinned.

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR!" yelled a voice and they saw three daleks heading for them.

"Quick, the tardis!" the Doctor shouted and grabbed Rose's hand while Jack grabbed Donna's. Donna was grinning all the way back to the the blue box. They quickly legged it inside and slammed the doors shut and then Rose sighed blissfully as she looked around the place she used to call home and would once again, if the Doctor wanted her back that was.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"I don't know" he said truthfully.

"Oh well that's great space-boy" Donna snapped.

"Well first of all you can give me a hug. We haven't seen each other in years!" Rose smiled and the Doctor immediately picked her up off the ground and hugged her tight. Jack and Donna beamed at each other.

"You can hug me if you want" Donna remarked and Jack laughed.Donna's smile faded."No seriously you can hug me".

"It's so good to have you back" the Doctor whispered to Rose. Suddenly all the power except for the tardis monitor went out. The Doctor frowned and looked at the monitor. He didn't look to happy."They've got us".

"What do we do?" asked Jack.

"Captain, your vortex manipulat-" the Doctor started but Jack cut him off.

"Went out with the power. What about your dimension jump?". Rose glared at Jack as if he was crazy.

"Takes half an hour to recharge and anyway I'm not leaving".

"Well I guess we're just going to have to go out there" the Doctor sighed."If we don't they'll get in".

"You told me nothing could get through those doors!" Rose pointed out, recalling what his first words were to her when she'd first entered the tardis four years ago. It seemed like such a long time ago to both of them now.

"If daleks can capture tardises, they can do anything. We'll just have to face them" he said and turned to Donna who looked distraught."I'm sorry theres nothing we can do".

"I know" she said quietly and Jack put a comforting arm around her, which she _greatly _appreciated.

"Still...daleks?" Rose smiled.

"Ur-dar" Jack laughed.

"It's been great hasn't it? everything we saw, everything we did. You were brilliant" he said to Donna who smiled."And you were brilliant" he said to Jack who grinned. Rose held her breathe and he smiled at her."And you were brilliant. Blimey" he said taking a deep breath. "Lets go". The Doctor led them all out of the tardis, followed by Rose, Jack and then Donna. Their eyes widened at the sight of half a billion daleks.

"THE DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF THE UNI-VERSE" they all sang in their cold robotic voices.


	2. On board the crucible

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Sarah-Jane looked at her computer, grimley and decided she needed to go find the Doctor. She knew that if her son was going to have any chance of survival, she needed to help the Doctor and defeat the daleks, so reluctantly went to tell her son goodbye but not for good, hopefully."I have to go, I have to find the Doctor" she said to Luke who was staring at her blankly."Remember, I love you" she cried and hugged him before grabbing her jacket.

"Sarah-Jane I will look after the boy" her computer, Mr Smith, told her. Sarah-Jane nodded gratefully before running out of the door and into her car. She drove off down the dark London street until she was stopped by a group of daleks. Her eyes widened in horror, what was she going to do now? maybe she could run them over?. No, she knew that would never work.

"HU-MANS ARE NOT ALLOWED TRANS-PORT" the one in the middle ordered.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded.

"DALEKS DO NOT ACCEPT APO-LO-GISES. YOU SHALL BE EXTER-MIN-ATED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!". Sarah-Jane quickly throw her hands over her face and closed her eyes. She'd never been more scared in her life, afterall she had a son now. But to her suprise, nothing happened. She lowered her arms and saw Mickey Smith standing there holding an oversize gun. The three daleks were now shattered into pieces all over the road. On the other side of what used to be the daleks stood a blonde woman in her early forties and she was also holding a gun.

"Mickey!" Sarah-Jane cried with relief and hugged him after she'd got out of her car.

"Us Smiths got to stick together" he smiled slightly before the blonde woman marched over to Sarah-Jane with a determind look on her face.

"Jackie Tyler, Rose's mum" she said introducing herself."Now where the hell is my daughter?".

"I don't know but she's probably with the Doctor, I was on my way to find him!"

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Jackie asked staring at Sarah-Jane. She nodded before running down the dark street, Mickey and Jackie following on behind. They came to a stop and the three of them hid behind a car. The tardis was right infront of them but so was, unfortunately, three daleks. They watched as the daleks looped some sort of electric circle around the tardis and it shot up into the air, towards the twenty seven planets.

"Oh great what do we do now?" Mickey mumbled. Sarah-Jane had an idea.

"Put down your guns" she said, recieving a glare off Mickey.

"What?".

"If your carrying a gun, they'll shoot you dead. If the Doctor's been taken to the crucible, then that's where we need to be!". Jackie nodded in agreement and dropped her gun. Mickey looked at her.

"If they've got the Doctor, they've got Rose".

"Daleks we surrounder!" Sarah-Jane called out and the three daleks whizzed around and looked at them. Mickey sighed, kissed his gun, dropped it and followed on after them.

* * *

"ALL HAIL THE DALEKS, THE DALEKS REIGN SUPREME!" they chanted over and over again, the Doctor had to stiffle a yawn. They were boring as well as annoying, who knew they were so talented?. Suddenly a slightly bigger, red dalek flew into the centre. The Doctor assumed this was the leader or the emperor judging by it's special casing. Jack, Rose and Donna stood gawping at the millions of daleks and the 'special' one but the Doctor stayed cool. Nothing about the daleks suprised him anymore. No matter how many times he'd said they'd all died, they always managed to come back, there was no point in actually trying to be shocked anymore.

"DO-CTOR, BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF THE TRUE DALEK RACE" the red dalek croaked in it's much deeper voice than the others.

"Yeah it's great" the Doctor muttered.Suddenly behind them the tardis doors swung closed. Everybody turned around and watched in horror as a trap door on the floor opened up and the tardis was dropped in. The Doctor looked furious.

"What have you done? bring her back!" he demanded.

"THE TARDIS IS A WEAPON. IT WILL BE DESTROYED" the dalek said coldly. Rose quickly grabbed hold of the Doctors hand and held tight. Donna looked at him horrified and Jack wrapped an arm around her. She didn't grin like she would have earlier. The tardis meant everything to the Doctor and she knew what losing it meant to him. "ESCORT THEM TO THE VAULT. THEY ARE THE PLAY THINGS OF DAVROS NOW". The Doctor kept hold of Roses hand as they walked down a dark corridor, behind them Jack and Donna followed also holding hands. Donna didn't care if she barely knew this man, he was gorgeous, that was enough for her.

"You alright?" Jack whispered to Donna.

"Yeah, thanks" she nodded and held his hand tighter. Rose looked at the Doctor and felt upset. They'd gone and taken the only thing he had left.

"I'm sorry". The Doctor nodded at her and they were led through a black door and into the vault.

* * *

Martha hid behind a tree watching about twenty daleks hoover past yelling exterminate in German. It was quite amusing actually but she didn't laugh, it wasn't really the time. She stopped for breath as she walked up a hall towards an old stone building where a woman in a long brown coat stood waiting. Almost as if she'd been expecting her. The woman asked her what she was doing there in German and Martha replied that she was here on UNIT orders. The woman did not look happy or relieved to see her. Martha got the feeling that she knew what was going on."The accent, that is London yah? I went to London, long time ago".

"I thought this place was suppose to be guarded" Martha replied looking at the woman, wondering what exactly she was doing there and where the hell were all the guards?. The woman looked at her wearily.

"There were soliders, boys, I brought them food. Everyday. But then the planets showed up in the sky, they went home to die. But not you..." the woman was eying Martha, supiciously. Martha felt uncomfortable but didn't let it show.

"I've got a job to do" she replied calmly and walked into the old building. When she walked inside, there were cobwebs all over the place, including the furniture but she headed straight towards a flowerly yellow cloth, pulled it off and pressed her hand against a hand print machine. Suddenly that German woman appeared behind her again and started talking, casually."Back then, London was so full of glamour. I was so young, I had the soliders talking. Many times they would speak of the osterhagen key". So she did know then, Martha thought as the door swung open."I think London must be changed now yes? but still the glamour" the woman said, remembering. Just as Martha was about to walk through the door, she heard a click behind her and turned to see the woman holding a gun straight at her. "You will not go" she hissed, tears falling down her wrinkled old face.Martha frowned at her.

"I've got no choice".

"I know the key, what it does!" she said, holding the gun firmly in her hands and started speaking once again in German.

"Then do it" Martha replied, staying cool. The woman stared at her before bursting into tears and lowering the gun. Martha gave her a sympathatic glance before walking into lift.

* * *

"ALL HU-MANS ON BOARD THE CRUCIBLE. THEY WILL BE TAKEN FOR TEST-ING" a dalek ordered throughout the ship as Sarah-Jane, Jackie and Mickey walked in line behind hundreds of other people with their hands on their heads.

"One step closer to the Doctor" Sarah-Jane muttered as they walked. Jackie took a quick glance behind at the other people before following Sarah-Jane down the corridor.


	3. Chatting with Davros

****

A/N : Thank you for the reviews, I've tried to make this chapter less like the episode and more intereasting for you to read. Hope you like, I'll update soon as I can.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack were now stood in a dark, red room, a couple of inches apart from one another. Donna was not too happy to have been seperated from a certain captain and the Doctor was just simply getting impatient. Finally a shadow appeared from the hallway, the bottom was the shape of a dalek shell and the top looked human. Well at least it did before it showed itself. Rose nearly had a heart attack at the pure ugliness of the creature before her."Activate the holding cells" it or he croaked. The Doctor was stood glaring at the thing with disgust and Rose could see why just from the look of it but knowing the Doctor, she highly doubted it was the creatures looks that disgusted him. Suddenly four bright spotlights appeared where each person was standing."Excellent, even when powerless a timelord is best contained" he said, sliding forwards infront of the Doctor. At the comment, the Doctor smirked, just a little smugly.

"Still scared of me then?"

"Who the hell he is?" Rose asked still staring at the thing.

"That's Davros, he created the daleks" the Doctor explained patiently.

"Oh you mentioned way back in Van Statten's museum that their creator was king of his own little world!" Rose pointed out, secretly proud she remembered but she stopped feeling so chuffed when she remembered what was going on at that moment.

"Bloody hell you have a good memory" the Doctor grinned.

"Enough!" Davros interrupted."It is time we talked Doctor after so long"

"No we're not going through all that again" the Doctor said firmly."I want to know what's happening right here right now because the supreme dalek said the vault yeah? as in dungeon, cellar, _prison_.Your not in charge of the daleks are you? they've got you locked away in the basement like what? a servant?. A slave?"

"We have" Davros said furiously but then his voice fell flat."An arrangement". At that the Doctor was unable to control his laughter.

"No, no, no ,no no, I've got the word, your the daleks _pet_!" he spat and Donna supressed a chuckle while Rose and Jack grinned.

"So very full of fire is he not? and to think you crossed entire universes, striving parallel to parallel to find him again" Davros hissed and Rose just grinned at him.

"He's worth it" she declared passionately. The Doctor smiled weakly at her.

"You really believe that Rose Tyler? your nothing special to him, your just another in a long line of _companions_" he spat but Rose just threw him one of her most venomous glares.

"As if I'm going to listen to you" she sneered and Davros shot a spark of electricity out of his arm. It penetrated the holding cell and hit Rose in the chest. Jack and Donna looked on in alarm as Rose fell to her knees and the Doctor glared at Davros furiously.

"Leave her alone!" he demanded. Davros turned around and to face the Doctor again.

"She is mine to do as I please".

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose asked, weakly, from the floor where she was still knelt, rubbing her sore bones.

"You must be here it was fortold, the supreme dalek would not dare to contridict the prophecies of dalek Caan" Davros replied before pressing a button on his controls and a light switched on from the other side of the room. They all turned and saw a dalek chained up to a wall with half it's case missing. A purple, squid like thing looked at them with an insane gleam in it's one eye. The Doctor could barely contain his shock. Donna could not contain her disgust. Jack and Rose were slightly alarmed at the sight of the half-destroyed dalek. It looked as if it had been tortured of something but they highly doubted the daleks would torture one of their own kind.

"It's so cold and dark" it croaked."The fire is coming, the endless flames". The Doctor looked at it curiously.

"Doctor, what the hell is that thing?" Rose whispered.

"You've met before. The last of the cult of Skaro" he answeared and Rose looked at him alarmed.

"I thought we destroyed them all the last time?".

"So did I but I met them again in 1920's Manhatten. Long story short we defeated them all but Caan teleported at the last minute". Rose looked at him open mouthed.

"I always wanted to go to old Manhatten! that's just not fair. Why did you never take me there?". The Doctor looked at her in disbelief.

"Is this really the time to be taking about this?". Rose looked at her feet.

"Guess not".

"Don't worry, he'll take you once we've kicked some dalek ass" Donna declared from her cell. Jack looked at her then burst out laughing. Donna clearly amused him. Rose smiled at Donna while the Doctor stared at Jack who was still laughing. Davros was not looking at all amused by their antics.

"Sorry, it's just nobody's ever talked that way about the daleks, well except me of course" he winked at Donna who blushed like a teenage school girl with a crush.

"Anyway, Caan obviously flew back into the timewar unprotected" the Doctor said, getting back to the matter at hand and ignoring Jack completely. Davros, who had been looking bored by their excessive rambling, looked at the Doctor smugly.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, it's infinite complexty and majesty raging through his mind _and _he saw you.Both of you". The Doctor quickly glanced at Rose who looked slightly freaked out. Jack and Donna had stopped laughing a while ago.Suddenly Caan felt a need to join the conversation.

"This I have forseen in the wild, the wind, the Doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time". Suddenly Caan started to laugh hysterically."And one of them will die!". The Doctor stared at Caan in alarm. He was wrong, nobody was going to die!. He simply would not allow that to happen.

"What do you mean?" he asked, angrily."Do you plan on killing my friends?"

"Oh that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a timelord who butchered millions. There he is". Rose looked at the Doctor, concerned. He was looking at Davros as if he believed every word the monster said. Rose quickly intervined.

"He's wrong! you save lives, you don't take them. Don't listen to him!". Donna quickly joined in.

"Rose is right, the only time people died with you around was either because they were evil and were going to kill everybody or if you just _couldn't_ save them. Your not god you know" Donna was looking at him concerned but the Doctor was staring at Davros.

"Why so shy?" Davros asked ignoring the Doctor's companions."Show your companions. Show them your _true _self".

"Ignore him Doc" barked Jack.

"I have seen it. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will revealed" Caan whispered.

"What does that mean?" the Doctor glared at Caan annoyed.

"We will discover it together" Davros said , staring at him from his chair."Our final journey because the ending approaches and the testing begins". The Doctor's ears pricked up.

"The testing of what?"

"The reality bomb" Davros replied suprised, as if the Doctor was _suppose _to know what they hell they were doing.


	4. The reality bomb

**A/N : Thanks for your reviews, sorry if theres so much of the real episode in this chapter but I'll make up for it next time. And I know that I've probably spelt some words wrong, so sorry about that too!.**

* * *

Two doors flung open and in came a dalek followed by a line of unsuspecting humans selected from Earth. Sarah-Jane, Jackie and Mickey walked in, following a line of people inside with their hands still on their heads. "PRISO-NERS WILL STAND IN THE DESIG-NAT-ED AREAS" the dalek commanded and the group of terrified humans began to walk into the big space the daleks had led them too."MOVE, MOVE" they ordered. As they walked in, a middle aged woman gasped and fell to her knees."YOU WILL STAND" the dalek demanded coldly.

"I can't" the woman sobbed.

"YOU WILL STAND" it repeated. As this was going on, Sarah-Jane spun around and saw a door. She knew that the daleks were up to something and they couldn't stay here a second longer. She ran to the steel door, pulled out her sonic lipstick from her jacket pocket and unlocked it.

"Mickey!" she said just loud enough for only him to hear. Mickey looked at Sarah-Jane before looking back at Jackie.

"Jackie" he whispered and Jackie glanced at him bewildered as he ran towards the door.Rather than running after him, Jackie stayed where she was and helped the woman to her feet.

"PRISO-NERS WILL STAND IN THE DESIG-NAT-ED AREAS" the dalek barked. Mickey looked through the small, circuliar window in alarm.

"We can just leave her!" he hissed at Sarah-Jane before attempting to open the door.

"No! she said, grabbing Mickey's arm to stop him.

"What is it? what are they testing? what are they going to do?" the woman asked Jackie, panicking. Jackie looked up to see a round machine with a green light in the centre. It was starting to make a sound, clearly indicating whatever it was, was starting.

"I reckon it's that thing there" she replied before looking at Mickey in alarm.

"TESTING KELEBRATION OF REALITY BOMB" the emperor dalek croaked throughout the room."FIRING IN TEN. NINE.EIGHT...". Jackie was looking at Mickey, panicking as he paced up and down inside the small room, he and Sarah-Jane were standing in. Suddenly there was a beeping sound, Mickey looked at his watch and quickly ran back towards the door and started sending signs to Jackie by tapping the watch. Jackie looked at the woman behind her sadly.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered and pressed down on the dimension jumper in jacket pocket before disappearing infront of the terrified woman. Just seconds after, every single person in that room scattered into atoms.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the vault, the Doctor had just realised what Davros had done and was fuming. Rose, Jack and Donna looked at each other confused and worried, they weren't timelords so they didn't exactly understand what Davros and the daleks had just done. "Doctor what happened?" Rose asked.

"Electrical energy Miss Tyler" Davros answeared for the Doctor."Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical feild, the reality bomb cancels it out, structure falls apart.That test was focused on the prisoners alone". Rose looked at the Doctor, mortified."Full transmission will dissolve _every _form of matter".

"The stars were going out" Rose said looking at the screen in the vault which showed the twenty seven planets.

"Doctor, he'll kill everyone!" Donna gasped."My mum, my grandad!".

"The twenty seven planets become one vast transmitter, blasting that wave length" the Doctor said looking horrified.

"Across the entire universe" Davros continued."Never stopping, never faultering, never fading, people and planets and stars will become dust and the dust will become atoms and the atoms will become nothing. And the wave length will continue, breaking through the rift of the heart of the medusa cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory Doctor!, the destruction of reality itself!" Davros ranted and started to laugh hysterically. The Doctor stared at him in disbelief. Jack looked at the upset Donna and felt a pang of sympathy towards the woman who was worrying more about her family than herself. She was amazing, he couldn't help but think. Rose was horrified, Davros had said parallel, meaning her dad, her brother and her mother would die as would Mickey and Jake. Now she was locked up in this stupid vault rendered completely useless. Suddenly they were all startled by a deep voice that echoed throughout the room and the red dalek emperor suddenly appeared on the screen.

"PRE-PARE FOR UNI-VER-SAL DE-TO-NA-TION" the emperor commanded."THE FLEET WILL GA-THER AT THE CRUI-CBLE. ALL DALEKS WILL RETURN TO SHELTER FROM THE CA-TOR-ISM". In space thousands upon thousands of dalek spaceships flew back to the crucible and daleks inside the crucible got to work and prepared themselves for the reality bomb."WE WILL BE-COME THE ONLY LIFEFORMS IN EXI-SI-TENCE!".

Rose, Jack and Donna exchanged horrified glances while the Doctor looked stunned. The daleks had completely lost it and now he couldn't do anything to stop them. He had no idea what would happened to them once the bomb was detonated but it probably wasn't going to be good.

"What will happen to us?" Donna suddenly asked as if she'd read the Doctor's mind. Davros moved towards her.

"You will become the daleks slaves" he hissed.

"A bit like you then?" the Doctor offered up and recieved a glare from Davros and Rose sniggered. Davros once again held out his arm and shot the Doctor will a jolt of electricity, he went down in pain. Rose stopped sniggering and started to worry. It had really hurt when it had happened to herself.

"Doctor!" she called out. He winced but didn't appear to be in excruciating pain, thankfully."Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine except I don't know how we're going to stop the daleks. It's not like we have the tardis so you can go transforming into the bad wolf" the Doctor joked but nobody found it particulary funny right now. "Sorry" he coughed.

"Bad wolf?" Davros croaked."The destroyer of the emperor and the last known remaining dalek empire after the timewar?". Donna looked at Rose with intereast. The Doctor had explained to her all about bad wolf earlier.

"That's me" Rose said, cool'ly.

"You defeated the daleks?" Davros asked in disbelief."You choose your children well Doctor". Donna glared at Davros annoyed.

"Children? we're not his children you git!".

"You are his children of time and you will be gathered here to watch the end of everything" Davros said to Donna, ignoring her last comment. The Doctor, meanwhile, stood in his holding cell, desperately trying to think of an escape but nothing came to him. At all.

* * *

Mickey, Jackie and Sarah-Jane stood in the room in silence for a while. They all felt sick after witnessing what the daleks had just done to all of those inocent people. Finally Mickey spoke first."So what do we do? where do we find the Doctor?". Sarah-Jane smiled weakly at Mickey before pulling a chain from around her neck. She lifted it up and Mickey and Jackie eyed the stunning, glistening diamond that was attached at the end.

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"A wrap star" Sarah-Jane replied, staring at the diamond in wonder."It was given to me by a Veron Sooth-sayer, he said it was for the end of days".

"What's a wrap star exactly?" Mickey frowned.

"It's an explosion waiting to happen. We can use this to destroy the crucible" she said and they all continued to stare at it for a few moments.

"But if you use it, we'll all go up, including the Doctor" Jackie pointed out.

"Yes but if we don't the whole universe will end!" Sarah-Jane replied and Jackie sighed thinking of her daughter,

* * *

Back on Earth, Martha was now sat in a small, dark, control room with four screens on the wall infront of her. As much as it sickened her to know what she was about to do, she knew that if she didn't, the daleks would win and that would be far worst."This is osterhargen station five, are you recieving station one?" a young chinese girl suddenly popped up on one of the screens infront of her.

"I've got you, that makes three of us and three is all we need" Martha replied.

"My name is Anna Cho, what's yours?" Anna asked politely.

"Martha Jones.What about you station four you never said?"

"I don't want my name on this" the man who was on the second screen on the left said."Given what we're about to do".

"So what happens now? do we do it?" Anna said looking at Martha who was holding the osterhargen key tightly. She looked at it and thought of her mother and father, who had recently remarried, her brother and her sister. Then she thought of the Doctor.She took a deep breath and looked back at the others.

"No not yet".

"But Unit instructions say once all osterhargen-" Martha cut Anna off.

"I've got a higher authority, way above Unit. Theres one more thing the Doctor would do" she said firmly looking at the key.


	5. Children of time

**A/N : Sorry if this chapter bores you to death but hey, I tried! and again sorry any mistakes I may have made . Hope you enjoy!.**

* * *

In the vault, the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack stood around in silence. Nobody had much to say right now especially knowing they had no way of escaping and the daleks were about to do something so merciless like committing universal genocide.Suddenly the screen a popped up infront of the dalek emperor. Martha appeared up on the screen."This is Martha Jones representing the unified intelligience taskforce on behalf of the human race".

"Send to the vault. Continue to monitor" the emperor ordered and the screen also appeared in the vault. The Doctor, Donna and Jack all exchanged suprise glances while Rose had no idea what was going on as she'd never offically met Martha Jones.

"This is for the dalek crucible, repeat, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Put me through!" the Doctor demanded.

"It begins as dalek Caan foretold" Davros croaked.

"The children of time will gather" Caan hissed.

"Oh not this nonesense again" Donna snapped.

"And one of them will die!" Caan started to giggle manically, ignoring Donna.

"Stop saying that" the Doctor spat and turned back to the screen where Martha was waiting patiently."Put me through!"

"Doctor!" she cried, relived to see him."I'm sorry. I had too".

"Oh but the Doctor is powerless" Davros sneered."My prisoner, state your intent".

"I've got the osterhargen key. Leave this planet and it's people alone or I'll use it" Martha threatened, holding up the key. The Doctor frowned, he'd never heard of the osterhargen key which came as a suprise to him because he'd heard of almost everything.

"Osterhargen what? what's an osterhargen key?" he asked Martha.

"It's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads, placed in stategic points in the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets riped apart" she explained gravely and the Doctor looked horrified.

"What?! who invented that?, well someone named Osterhargen I suppose, Martha are you _insane_?".

"The osterhargen key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, this becomes the final option". Jack stared at Martha in disbelief.

"Wait a minute, why hasn't torchwood known of this? Martha, this is crazy, don't do it!" Jack pleaded.

"He's right, you'll kill everyone!" Donna joined in. She was mostly thinking of her mum and grandad rather than the _whole _world but she couldn't help it. The Doctor couldn't even believe what he was hearing. There had to be another way, there just _had _to be.

"This is never an option!" he insisted pretending the others had never spoken.

"_Don't _argue with me, any of you cos it's more than that" she looked at them seriously."Now I reckon the daleks need these twenty seven planets for something but what if it becomes twenty six? what happens then? daleks?". Davros looked at her with a bored expression."Would you risk it?".

"Oh she's good" Rose grinned.

"Whose that?" Martha asked finally noticing Rose.

"My names Rose, Rose Tyler" she replied.

"Oh my god" she gasped."he found you!". After Martha had recovered from her intial suprise, she studied the blonde with intereast. She wasn't like she'd expected her to be. She'd always imagined her to be a blonde, tall, leggy bimbo but that was probably because she'd been in love with the Doctor at the time. Instead Rose wasn't really that tall, she had blonde her but didn't look like a bimbo to her. Besides she must of been at least a little bit intelligient to be worthy of the Doctor's attention. Meanwhile, Rose felt touched that he'd told Martha about her. She'd figured he'd just forget about her and move on like he did with Sarah-Jane. Rose looked over at the Doctor and smiled.

"Second transmission internal. Display"" the dalek emperor croaked and a few seconds later a second screen popped up showing Sarah-Jane, Mickey and Jackie, to Rose's shock.

"Mum? Mickey?!".

"And Sarah-Jane" the Doctor added."Sarah-Jane what are you doing?"

"We've got a wrap star wired into the main frame. I break the shell, the entire crucible goes up" Sarah-Jane replied. The Doctor had a headache. First Martha threatening to blow up the Earth and now Sarah-Jane threatening to blow up the _entire _crucible with them on it!.

"You can't! where did you get a wrap star?" he asked, bewildered.

"It doesn't matter, we have no choice. we saw what happened to the prisoners!" she cried.

"Impossible" Davros hissed suddenly recognising Sarah-Jane."That face!". Sarah-Jane looked at Davros with a mixture of disgust, anger and horror."After all these years". Mickey noticed that Sarah-Jane was shaking.

"Davros" she whispered."It's been quite a while. Sarah-Jane Smith, remember?!"

"Oh this is meant to be" he said smugly."The circle of time is closing, you were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creations".

"And I've learnt to fight since then" she spat furiously."You let the Doctor go or this wrap star it gets opened!. I'll do it, don't imagine I wouldn't!".

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Rose smirked at the Doctor but it faded when she saw his expression. He looked grim."Doctor?".

"And the prophecy unfolds"Davros sneered at the Doctor.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Caan laughed hysterically.

"What a lunatic" Donna said staring at Caan in disgust ."He's completely off his trolly, why should we pay him any attention?".

"You shall be quiet" Davros hissed before he lifted up his arm and shot her with an electricity causing her to stumble backwards onto her bum.

"Oi, you'll pay for that mate!" she growled from the floor."I'll sue you if I've broken anythng!".

"The man who opposes violence" Davros said ignoring Donna once again." Never carrying a gun but this is the truth Doctor you take ordinary people and you fasten them into weapons and all of your children of time, transformed into murders".

"Doctor don't pay any attention to him! you made us all _better_!" Rose whispered."They're the _real_ killers!" but the Doctor wasn't paying any attention to Rose. He was hanging onto every word Davros spoke.

"I made the daleks Doctor. You made this".

"I'm trying to help" The Doctor said quietly.

"Already I have seen them sacrificed today for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the sub wave network-"

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Harriet Jones" Rose whispered sadly. "She gave her life to get you here".The Doctor could not of appeared anymore shocked if he had tried and he looked back at Davros who was smirking beneath that saggy, centuries old skin of his.

"How many more? just think, how many more have died in your name?". As Davros spoke the Doctor thought back to his first real adventure with Rose in space, Jabe, the tree humanoid had died for him. Then he thought of everybody else who had died for him from Lynda Moss up to his daughter Jenny and River Song. Davros was right about him, despite what Rose had tried to tell him."This is my final victory Doctor" Davros spoke again."I have shown you, yourself".

"Oh would you just shut it baldy?" Donna, who had recovered from the electric shock, said, annoyed.

"Doctor don't think about how many people who've died, think about how many have lived!" Jack suddenly piped up.The Doctor sniffed to stop himself from crying or showing an inch of emotion. He would not do that infront of Davros or the daleks. He wouldn't give them the pleasure.

"Enough" the emperor interrupted."Engage defense zero-five".

"It's the crucible or the Earth" Martha said standing up and holding the key in the air.

"Transmat engaged!" cried a dalek while sticking it's plunger on a control.

"Aargh!" Martha cried as she disappeared into a purple light, as did Sarah-Jane, Jackie and Mickey but all without their weapons. They reappeared in the crucible and fell over, disorintated.

"Don't move, all of you, just stay still!" the Doctor warned, pressing his hand against the holding cell causing it to light up.

"Guard them! on your knees all of you" Davros ordered."Surrender!".

"Do as he says!" the Doctor told them and they stilled.

"Mum I told you not to!" Rose whispered and Jackie looked at her guiltily.

"Yeah but I couldn't leave you!".

"The final prophercy is in place" Davros croaked and stared at each companion."The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme dalek, the time has come!" Davros pointed an arm up into the air and started to scream."Detonate, the reality bomb!". As that happened, a very familier sound influtrated the fault and everybody watched in shock and alarm as the tardis materalised. It appeared right infront of them before the doors swung open and everybody's eyes widened.


	6. Victory

Everyone froze as the tardis doors swung open and watched as a young girl, who looked about 18, stepped out and grinned at them all, two dimples creasing both cheeks. She had long, dark brown hair that fell down to her waist and she wore black lipstick and dark, dramatic eye make-up, she looked a bit like a panda really but she didn't seem to care and she also wore tight black jeans, black army boots and a rolling stones t-shirt, looking exactly like a punk. "Hi" she said cool'ly, looking around at the shocked prisoners. Even Davros managed to look mildly suprised beneath his winkly, saggy skin.

"Who are you?" he croaked coldly.

"Oh I'm just a friend" she said nochantly as if nothing was going on."Nice place you have here, a little dark mind you but quite cosy". Everyone stared at her in bewilderment. Rose glanced at the Doctor whose expression was a mixture of shock and confusion. How the hell did this girl get here and how on Earth did she know how to fly the tardis?.

"Impossible, how did you get here? the tardis was suppose to be destroyed by now. And If you are here for a purpose I suggest you get to it instead of rambling excessively" Davros hissed.

"Heard of that little thing called patience? yeah, well, maybe you should go out and get some mate" the girl snapped."I'm here to stop you if you that part isn't obvious already and the rest is none of your bussiness".

"You can't stop me, nobody can stop me or the daleks, not even the legendary Doctor" Davros sneered. The girl smirked at him, not scared at all, even if there were several daleks inside the vault and Davros could just order them to kill her at any minute.

"I'm just wondering something...how many times have your 'precious' creations turned on you?". Davros glared at her angrily.

"Enough, daleks, exterminate her!" the girl didn't stand there waiting for it to happen, she ducked and the green light shot straight past her.

"Ooooh look at that you missed!" she giggled. Rose stared at the girl, curiously, she reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The Doctor had finally recovered from his shock to actually speak now and was frowning at the girl.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he frowned.

"I was wondering when you were going to start asking...I'd answear but now isn't a terrific time for me, if you haven't noticed" she replied narrowly missing another shot of green light. The girl grinned at him cheekily before legging it to the controls. Davros had, had enough of this and lifted his arm to shot her but when it did, it didn't really affect her. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow."That's all you've got? pathetic". She ran around the controls manically and pressed a load of random buttons."Holding cells deactivated" she announced and the Doctor, Rose, Donna and Jack found themselves released from their prisons."Now come and help me!" she cried to the Doctor who immediately joined her at the controls.

"EXTER-MIN-ATE!" a dalek shrieked and the Doctor looked at the girl in alarm but she smiled and nothing came out of the dalek gun.

"That button there" she smirked.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor stared at her, amazed. She rolled her eyes at him like a teenager with an attitude probelm.Although she probably actually was.

"Let's just say I'm a genius".

"So are you going to tell us who exactly you are?" Rose asked as she, Donna, Jack, Martha, Sarah-Jane, Jackie and Mickey joined them around the controls.

"GET HER AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!" Davros roared and immediately the daleks started to hoover towards them.

"And spin" the girl said flipping a switch.

"AARRGGH!" they cried."HELP ME, HELP ME".

"Come on who are you?" Rose asked, trying again to squeeze some answears out of her.

"I'm from another time, my names Yasmine. That's all I can tell you without causing a massive paradox" she muttered. "Now lets send those planets back home" she smirked at the Doctor who was staring at her in disbelief.

"You must be someone important to me if you can fly my ship" he stated and joined her in pulling some levers. Yasmine didn't answear him, instead she focused all her energy on the button pressing.

"Hiiiiii, Donna" Jack said pulling Donna's attention away from mysterious Yasmine and towards him."Afterall this is done...".

"Yeah?" Donna asked, her heart racing. This was it, at last, the gorgeous captain Jack Harkness was actually going to ask her out an a date! she had to force herself to contain her excitement.

"Would you..." he said, giving her a charming smile which made her heart flutter like mad.

"Go on" she squealed excitedly like a teenager.

"Make sure the Doctor puts better defenses on his ship. I mean, come on, if he had the extrapalator sheilding, we might of been able to stay in the tardis and _not _end up locked in the vault with some strange teenage girl as our rescuer.Your a smart woman, make sure he does it.". Donna let go of the breathe she'd been holding and glared at him annoyed, secretly disappointed and feeling just a little bit stupid.

"What do you think I am? your friggin messenger, tell him yourself" she snapped and Jack looked at her taken back. Damn him and all his stupid flirting, Donna thought irritated. She was too good for him anyway.

"Back home Pyrovillia and lost moon of poosh"" Yasmine cried and pulled the final lever.

"One planet left...guess which?" the Doctor asked, rolling his eyes.

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE DALEKS" the emperor suddenly called out into the vault."WE WILL INVADE EARTH INSTEAD".

"I thought you'd say something like that" Yasmine sighed."There was me thinking we could live together in harmony, obviously not. Doctor, get everybody into the tardis".

"Why? what are you doing?" the Doctor looked at her in alarm as she pulled some square and metal out of her pocket.

"This was only plan B but looks like I'm going to have to do. As much as I hate genocide, I care for Earth more".

"Is that a bomb?" Jack asked staring at the thing in her hands. She nodded."Here let me do it, I'll survive it" Jack walked towards her, ready to take the bomb from her.

"NO!" Yasmine snapped and stepped away from him." I have to do it, now go, quick!". She glared at them all grimley and they all knew she wasn't going to give in. One by one the companions walked into the tardis but the Doctor hesitated and turned around to look at her once last time.

"What are you to me, in the future? you flew the tardis..." he said looking at her in the eyes. She looked at him straight back and smiled.

"You'll find out soon enough Doctor and remember I've locked Earth onto the tardis so you'll have to pull it back to where it came from". She told him and he nodded before walking to his ship and closing the door.

"You would not dare" Davros sneered.

"One of them will die!" Caan chuckled as Yasmine held out the bomb.

"See you in hell, you ugly son of a bitch" she yelled and pressed down on the bomb. It detonated and the whole cruciable went up. The Doctor watched it sadly through the monitor on the tardis. Rose slipped a hand in his and gripped it tight.

"Who did you think she was?" she whispered.

"I don't know, probably just another companion" he lied. Really he thought she was a bit more than that but he wasn't going to say anything. Meanwhile as the crucible went up, nobody noticed Yasmine disappear in a flash of purple light."Time to bring Earth back home before the atmospheric shell disintergrates" the Doctor murmered but before he did anything he looked at all his companions. "Ever wondered why the tardis is always rocking about when we travel? well...this ship was originally built for six pilots and I've always had to do it myself but not this time. Rose, press down on that button there" the Doctor placing Roses hand on a round, brown button, She grinned happily."Martha pull that levar down and press that switch" Martha did as she was told."Sarah-Jane that one there, Jack you hold onto that one, Mickey the other one and Donna you do that one, right here." He hesitated when he got to Jackie."No, Jackie, no". She glared at him but didn't say anything or even slap him, to his suprise, proving she must of learnt some self-control on that parallel world. Everybody ready?" he asked his friends who all nodded enthusiatically except for Jackie of course."Let's get Earth back home". They all got to work on their seperate jobs and the Doctor watched gleefully but couldn't help think of somebody. That girl was a complete mystery and he was going to have to wait to find out the truth. Well, whoever she was she'd saved their lives. Then something struck him as strange, first River Song now Yasmine, why did mysterious women from his future keep popping up at the most random times in his life?

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the slow update but it was taking me a while to decide which idea I was going to go with concerning this part of the story. Anyway, since most of them were a bit unoriginal and just plain stupid, I decided to go with this. Besides everyone loves a bit of wibbly,wobbly, timey,wimey, stuff now and then don't they? :). Hoped you enjoyed and thanks for the great reviews so far.**


	7. Back home

**A/N : Thank you for everyone whose reviewed my story so far!, hope you enjoy this chapter :).**

* * *

In the tardis everybody was celebrating and swapping hugs and on Earth everyone was cheering and people were setting off fireworks, they'd finally managed to get Earth back home. After the hugging had finished, Donna grabbed Jack and started dragging him off out of the room."Donna, what are you doing?" he asked bewildered."Er, where are we going?".

"My bedroom" she replied and felt like slapping him when she saw the smirk on his face."To chat, not anything else!". They stopped outside a bright pink door and she pratically shoved him inside. The room was pink and femine with posters of Brad Pitt on the wall. Jack checked himself out in the mirror, yep he was infinitely better looking than Brad.

"So what's up?" Jack said cheerfully as he took a sat on the end of Donna's bed. She glared at him dangerously as if he was some sort of criminal.

"Where you ever planning on asking me out?". Jack's eyes widened in suprise.

"I like you Donna" he replied after a few moments of silence and she rolled her eyes.

"So your not intereasted in me then? you should of said so earlier instead of letting me think... well at least now I know where you stand" she sighed and flung open her bedroom door and pointed into the hallway. Jack didn't move.

"Look Donna your great, I really do like you, more than like you but I can't date you, I don't really do that".Donna shut the door again and took a seat beside him on her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't do commitment and I know that's what your looking for. I'm like the Doctor in that way" he murmered.

"Jack, you and the Doctor have one thing in common". He stared at her."Your both morons".

"Thanks"

"No I mean it you seriously are. He's like he can't stand to watch Rose and people who he loves grow old and die. I think that's just plain old daft if you asked me, it's like asking to be lonely. Living without love is not really living at all though is it?" Donna said then paused and wondered since just when the hell did she become so wise?,maybe it was age, damn that was a depressing thought.

"Your smart as well as beautiful"Jack whispered before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. The kiss grew more passionate and Jack got his hands tangled up in Donna's hair. Donna ripped off Jack's coat then his shirt while he went at hers and then one thing led to another...

* * *

Meanwhile, the tardis had landed back on Earth. Sarah-Jane was the first to leave, giving the Doctor a quick hug and running off to go check on her son, Luke. "I'm gonna really miss you" Mickey said, pulling Jackie aside.

"The Doctor's going to take us back home isn't he?" Jackie asked confused.

"Exactly, I'm not going with you". When Jackie realised what he meant, she pulled him into a tight hug with tears filling up her eyes. She'd really miss Mickey, he'd become like a son to her. Rose didn't really know what to say to him so she just gave him a quick peck on the cheek and watched him walk out of the tardis. The Doctor frowned when he saw Mickey walk out but after saying goodbye to him, he realised he was happy for Mickey and was glad he was back in this universe. This universe had really missed it's Mickey the idoit.

"Martha, save the world one last time and destroy the osterhargen key" the Doctor told her as she walked out.

"Yes sir" she grinned and saluted. The Doctor saluted back and watched her leave. At first he thought he was imagining things but then he realised he wasn't. Martha had caught up with Mickey in the distance and was holding his hand!. The Doctor walked back into the tardis when he realised they were still waiting for someone. Jack.

"Jack?!" the Doctor called around the console room.

"Oh I saw him and Donna go through the corridor!" Rose informed him.

"I'll go get him" the Doctor said and walked down the long, narrow corridor and stopped outside Donna's room. If they had gone anywhere they were probably in here, talking. Without bothering to knock, the Doctor swung open the door and froze when he saw Jack and Donna both completely naked and kissing in her bed.

"OI, SPACE-BOY, YOU SKINNY PERVERT" Donna yelled."GET THE HELL OUT".

"Sorry!! I'm really sorry! I tried to call Jack but he didn't answear. Just wanted to tell you Jack, we've landed!" the Doctor told them quickly before legging it out of their and back into the console room.

"You didn't go in there without knocking did you?" Rose asked him, frowning at the Doctor's pale, traumatised face.

"Erm...maybe".

"Doctor! you really are an idoit" Rose laughed but stopped when a very flustered Donna and Jack came walking in. Donna didn't look the Doctor directly in the eye, neither did Jack and the Doctor was staring at his feet. Rose managed, just about, to supress her giggles.

"I'm going with Jack" Donna said and it was then, Rose and the Doctor noticed Donna's bags.

"Okay but I'll really miss you Donna, your my best friend" the Doctor whispered and hugged her, forgetting all about their embarssing incident moments ago."Thanks for _everything. _I'm really glad you found me again".

"Me too" Donna smiled.

"Goodbye captain" Rose smiled and hugged Jack.

"See you around, Rose.Take care of that idoit". Rose punched him playfully.

"Look after yourself". Jack winked at her and glanced at Donna before walking out.

"Oh don't worry, I will".

"Thanks for everything Doctor, bye Rose" Donna said and hugged Rose quickly before joining Jack outside. The Doctor and Rose waved at them one last time before closing the doors.

"Right one last stop. Bad wolf bay" the Doctor muttered and typed in the co-ordinates, to take Jackie back to the parallel world.

* * *

Seventeen years into the future, Yasmine reappeared in the feild where her family were having their annual, once-a-year, family pinic in Cardiff. She hated it herself, it was just too _domestic _for her liking but she didn't mind seeing everyone she cared about so much. Yasmine grinned as she saw her parents sat on the grass with her dads arm wrapped around her mum. They both grinned as they saw her coming. "Have fun?" her dad shouted across at her.

"Oh yeah I nearly died, it was brilliant" Yasmine retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasim."You knew all this time that I was going to end up there and you didn't bother saying anything? and anyway, you never saw me teleport out, why are you so _happy_? I could of died!". Her dad looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Because we knew you had vortex manipulator with you so you'd be able to get out of there. Our past selves didn't but we did. That's why we're so happy Yas because we knew you'd survive." he explained to her.

"Well, okay, I suppose I forgive you" she said dropping onto the grass and grabbing an apple from the pinic basket.

"Hey wheres aunt Martha and uncle Mickey anyway?". Her parents exchanged smirks.

"They were going to _'get'_ something" her mother said laughing. Yasmine pulled a revoluted face, She didn't want to even think about old people doing that kind of thing. It was bad enough she had to watch her parents make out like love-struck teenagers on a daily bases.

"Yasmine!" she suddenly heard a voice call out her name and she felt her heart race when she saw Chris running up to her. Even though she'd known Chris her whole life and they were best friends, she cared alot more deeply for him then she let on. She nearly died back there, maybe she should tell him now?.

"Are you okay I heard you went somewhere?".

"Woah, Chris be careful, your starting to sound like you were worried about me" she teased him like she usually did but inside her pulse was jumping.

"I was, I want the vortex manipulator off you now, I want to go somewhere". Yasmine raised an eyebrow but felt a pang of disappointment.

"Where could you possibly want to go by yourself?".

"Not on my own stupid" he snapped at her."I was thinking we could go like on a date".

"A date?" an alarmed voice asked from behind them. Yasmine looked around and saw her dad now standing up and clearly gearing up to get into overprotective mode. "I don't think that would be a good idea".

"Oh for goodness sake" a voice snapped and they saw Yasmine's older sister walking towards them. "She's not a child, dad, give her a break".

"But you know whose son he is! he can't be trusted to keep his hands to himself!" he cried.

"Chris is nothing like Jack" Yasmine's sister said firmly, frowning at him."Besides, she inherited Roses brains, she'll be okay".

"Yeah you say that _now _Jenny" their dad muttered to his blonde haired daughter.

"Are you mothering that girl _again _Doctor? you just bloomin let her go out and fight daleks, nearly blowing herself up in the process while she's at it but you won't let her go on a date with our son, Doctor, have you never thought that Chris could of taken after me?" Yasmine watched amused as her aunt Donna stormed up to her dad. The Doctor eyed Chris's red hair and decided Donna was maybe a just a little bit right so he gave in. Besides if that kid did anything...

"Alright" he sighed causing Yasmine and Jenny to squeal like little girls and hug. This was the probelm with Jenny, she'd missed out on having a normal childhood that now she was more than making up for it by taking on the big sister role. The Doctor remembered when he'd found her again, it was quite a shocking moment really. Rose had nearly died of shock when he'd told her who she was.

"See you later!" Yasmine yelled and her and Chris disappeared in a flash of purple light, leaving behind an amused Donna and Rose, a pleased Jenny and a worried Doctor.


End file.
